1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a robot.
2. Related Art
A ceiling-mounted scalar robot which is installed to be suspended from a ceiling surface as disclosed in WO2012/029174 is known as an example of industrial robots.
Such a scalar robot disclosed in WO2012/029174 includes a base which is fixed to a ceiling surface (base), a first arm which is connected to the base and rotatable in a horizontal plane, a second arm which is linked to the first arm and is rotatable in the horizontal plane, and an operation shaft which is provided on a distal end of the second arm and to which a tool for performing transportation of a workpiece (component) is attached. A motor or a reduction gear for driving the operation shaft is fixed to the second arm of the scalar robot.
However, a miniaturized ceiling-mounted scalar robot is desired in order to save a space, for example. Accordingly, for example, a width of the first arm or a width of the second arm is decreased to decrease the entire width of the robot, in order to achieve the miniaturization of the robot.
However, in the scalar robot disclosed in WO2012/029174, it is difficult to decrease a length of the second arm in order to ensure a region for fixing the motor or the reduction gear in the second arm, due to a structural reason, and thus, it is difficult to realize the miniaturization of the robot.